


Леди в чёрном / Lady in Black

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: AU. 2 сезон. Импала восстановлена, но у неё появились некоторые раздражающие особенности. И обиды.Impalaverse, часть 1.





	Леди в чёрном / Lady in Black

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lady in Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520228) by [tolakasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolakasa/pseuds/tolakasa). 



_"Взять автомобиль. Многие проявляют к нему внимание, заботливость, как к настоящей любви, больше, чем к собственной семье. И, в результате – что происходит? Машина начинает думать, что она что-то значит".  
\- Тенесси Стайнмец, "Фольксваген-жук" ("Влюбленная малютка")_  


Это началось сразу после того, как Дин закончил ремонт машины, и они вновь отправились в путь.

Сначала были просто мелочи. Рычаг передачи клинит на светофоре. Если Сэм выбирает станцию на радио, настройки внезапно сбиваются обратно, к той, что слушал Дин. Дин смеётся над ошарашенным видом Сэма, бурчит о замыкании в проводке, и проводит вечер, ковыряясь во внутренностях Импалы.

Не помогает. 

Когда им приходится ночевать в машине, Дин спит так сладко, словно в мягкой кровати, даже если при жеребьёвке ему достаётся переднее сиденье.

Если Сэму вообще удаётся задремать – считай, повезло. Каждый раз одно и то же – Дина любое сиденье просто _обнимает_. Но стоит Сэму улечься в мало-мальски удобное положение, как сиденье под ним словно разваливается и превращается в лоскутное одеяло из мягких, как вата, кусков, и жестких, как доска, ребер. Меняться с Дином нет смысла – там оказывается то же самое, плюс выпирающий руль вместо подушки.

Когда она первый раз беспричинно останавливается, Дин спит на переднем пассажирском. Хорошо, что за ними на дороге – никого; и Сэму удаётся оттолкать её на обочину. Он пробует её завести, вспоминая все приёмчики, но он никудышный механик, у отца – в _приказном_ порядке – он научился лишь основам, не больше. Заменить колесо, провести ТО, но даже и этого Дин ему не даёт сделать, когда речь идёт о его машине.

Когда Сэм захлопывает капот, Дин всё же просыпается.  
– Какого хрена ты сотворил с моей машиной? – он сейчас так же "добродушен", как обычно бывает с утра до первой чашки кофе. Он небрежно проверяет двигатель, и машина немедленно заводится.

Вот так всё потихоньку и началось.

Вскоре у Сэма вообще нет возможности водить. Как только он оказывается за рулём, машина просто начинает бастовать. Что-то лязгает, и она тормозит и не едет ни за какие коврижки. В дождь не работают дворники; а если холодает, вырубается печка; и вообще, пока он за рулём, практически ничего не работает. При этом трудно сказать, что конкретно неисправно, ни он, ни Дин не могут найти причину отказа. Единственный раз за несколько месяцев, когда Сэм вёл машину без этих её вечных демонстраций дурного характера – это был тот случай, когда он вёз брата в госпиталь, рваная рана Дина была едва зашита, и он отчаянно жал на газ, стараясь успеть до того, как Дин впадёт в шок.

Так что, единственный способ решения проблем с машиной – это Дин у неё за рулём.

Вот только это решение вызывает проблем ещё _больше_. Работы было много, даже слишком. Дин говорит всегда, что эту машину он может водить даже спящим. Вот и _проверили_ – понимает Сэм, когда просыпается, дернувшись, от кошмара, и видит спящего Дина: тот дрыхнет на водительском, аж слюнку пускает – сам завалился набок, голова припала к окну, а руки сползли с рулевого колеса. А Импала едет по извилистой горной дороге – совершенно самостоятельно.

Сэм бы поклялся, что машина едет и мелодично урчит, будто _напевает_ , и в этом звуке – _удовольствие_. Он еле слышен за гулом двигателя, за взрывами AC/DC в динамиках, но если прислушаться, он там, без сомнения.

Дин говорит ему – ты чокнулся? И, конечно, всё отрицает. Он лишь на секундочку прикрыл глаза. Он не заваливался и _не спал_. На этой дороге? Да тут через полмили вылетишь с обрыва. И вообще, радио так орало, непонятно даже, как это Сэм ухитрился заснуть!

Теперь он сам начинает говорить о машине – "она", будто чёртова тачка живая и является личностью. Женщиной, разумеется – ведь женщины всегда влюблены в Дина, Импала вовсе не исключение.

Он размышляет – возможно, это проклятие? или заклинание на какой-то детали? Потому Сэм звонит Бобби и спрашивает, где он брал детали для ремонта машины. Бобби терпеливо выслушивает жалобный перечень проблем, и начисто отрицает наличие заговоренных деталей – Сэм, ты меня за кого принимаешь? я охотник, или кто? Наконец, Бобби спрашивает:  
– А ты видел когда-нибудь фильм, "Влюбленная малютка" называется?

Сэм бросает трубку. Это реальность, а не умильная диснеевская киношка, которую сняли, когда Сэм ещё даже не родился. Бобби следовало бы понимать!

Не говоря уже о том, что, сравнивая Импалу с одержимым Фольксвагеном, надо быть готовым к тому, что Дин выкинет тебя на обочину – из принципа.

Потому он просто едет штурманом на пассажирском, не дотрагиваясь до управления ничем более существенным, нежели стеклоподъемник своего окна. Он стукает брата по руке, когда Дин начинает клевать носом. Это помогает – ненадолго. Всё равно Дин не очень-то и _хочет_ передавать управление Сэму, впрочем, как обычно.

Последняя капля – в тот день, когда Дин, засыпающий на ходу после трёхдневного расследования с финальной дракой против полтергейста, бредёт в магазин при заправке для закупки жирной и вредной придорожной жратвы, оставив Сэма наполнять бензобак – а Сэм не может этого сделать. Она отъезжает. Отъезжает от насоса, а когда Сэм, сдавшись, вешает заправочный пистолет на место и опирается о насос в ожидании возвращения Дина – она подъезжает. Катится на место, и прямо по ноге Сэма.

Когда он пытается объяснить произошедшее Дину, разражается скандал.

Дин уставший до не могу. Это ещё один долгий-долгий день, когда надо было стукать его по руке, чтобы не дать ему заснуть. Сэм уже просто не понимает, что именно его так бесит, ну, кроме того, конечно, что если дойдёт до крайности – будет просто чертовски жутко смотреть, как машина едет по дороге самостоятельно. Когда они заселяются в мотель, Дин валится на кровать, не успев сбросить ботинки, и у него нет даже сил, чтобы привычно положить под подушку свой нож, прежде чем упасть в мёртвый сон.

Наверное, лучше шанса разобраться с этим всем у Сэма не будет.

Он тратит двадцать минут, чтобы перегнать её на пустую парковку торгового центра, расположенного неподалёку. Там никто не видит, как Сэм, выйдя из машины, направляется к переднему бамперу Импалы и встаёт перед ним, глядя прямо в решетку радиатора.

Так глупо он себя не чувствовал даже тогда, когда нёс доску для спиритического сеанса в больничную палату Дина.

– Не знаю, что на тебя нашло, – говорит Сэм. – Но это не моя вина в том, что ты была разбита! Не вали всё на меня!  
Это что - фары у неё моргнули слабым светом?  
– Послушай, чёртов дальнобойщик был одержим. Ты же была там, ты всё сама видела. Или как вы, машины, это делаете.

Гудок. Сэму внезапно представляется, что машина показала ему язык.

Ну да. Кому он пытается логически всё объяснить – _автомобилю_? Блин, он говорит с машиной!

Прекрасно. С логикой не вышло – значит, будем обращаться к, эээ... _её_ сердцу:  
– Ты убьёшь его в конце концов.

Гудок. На этот раз какой-то угрюмый.

– Ты так не думаешь? – слова вырываются у него раньше, чем он понимает, что за глупость говорит. – А что ты будешь делать, когда его тормознут и увидят, что он засыпает за рулём? Ты думаешь, коп учтёт, что у него машина сама себя умеет водить? думаешь, коп такому вообще _поверит_?  
Тишина.  
– _Ты_ будешь виновата, если его опять отправят за решетку в Сент-Луис. Этого хочешь? Ты ведь знаешь, что его считают убийцей, и невозможно никому объяснить, что случилось на самом деле. Они посадят его. А ты – останешься со мной. И у _меня_ лично нет проблем с утилизацией автолома.

Конечно, он не сдаст её в лом. Если она сама его до этого не доведёт. Впрочем, ей не обязательно это знать.

Этому. _Этому_ знать. Не _ей_. Не думай об _этом_ как о _ней_ – только усложнишь проблему.

Импала чуть накатывается на него – достаточно сильно, чтобы он пошатнулся. Злится. Она злится.

– Ладно, как хочешь, – рявкает Сэм. – В следующий раз, когда тебя заберут на штраф-стоянку, я сделаю так, чтобы ты там и осталась. Наверное, это будет на следующем же перегоне, потому что он _устал_ до грёбаных чёртиков.

Если бампера машины могут поникнуть, то именно так у неё это и выглядит. На мгновение Сэму её жалко.

Внезапно к нему возвращается его здравый смысл.  
– Какого я тут _делаю_? – бормочет он сам себе, борясь с искушением пнуть её по фаре. 

– Просто _веди себя прилично_ , поняла? Иначе в другой раз, когда нас собьёт демон на грузовике, я _точно_ оставлю тебя на свалке у Бобби, попробуй, испытай судьбу!

На пути обратно в мотель – с ней никаких проблем. Разве только радио. Но такая цена вернуть себе возможность управлять машиной – это мелочь. И потом, Сэму всё равно обычно не удаётся послушать что-нибудь на свой вкус.

Стоянка мотеля переполнена, ему приходится оставить Импалу на единственном свободном пятачке в дальнем от их номера конце парковки.

Когда он входит, Дин вздергивает голову с подушки и щурится на него:  
– Сэмми? Ты где был?

– Я, э-эээ... – нет, не расскажу _ни за что_. – Ездил заправляться. Теперь утром можешь поспать подольше на полчасика. 

Дин сводит брови.  
– Она тебя слушается?

– Как шёлковая.

– Счастлив, что вы, наконец, нашли общий язык... – Дин тяжело роняет голову обратно на подушку.

Сэм улыбается, невзирая на тот факт, что он сорок минут провёл, разговаривая с автомобилем. Только Дин способен беспокоиться о том, как складываются отношения Сэма и _машины_.

Утром Импала встречает их, припаркованная прямо рядом с дверью номера.

_Жаль мне того копа, который попытается перегнать её на штраф-стоянку._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Фольксваген-жук / Влюблённая малютка (The Love Bug)** \- фильм-комедия 1968 г.  
> "Первая картина о приключениях необычной машины по имени Херби.  
> Автогонщику Джиму Дугласу никогда не везло в соревнованиях. Но однажды в одном магазине он наткнулся на невзрачный с виду автомобиль, совсем не предназначеный для автогонок, и его жизнь круто поменялась. Малолитражка оказалась не только сверхскоростной, но и весьма разумной  
> ... Милый и добродушный фольксваген-жук оказался никому не нужным. Придя к финишу последним, его нынешний самовлюбленный владелец Саймон Мур III отправил машинку на свалку. Но добрые люди не дадут Херби покрыться ржавчиной. Используя всё свое мастерство, порядочный механик Хэнк Купер привел автомобиль в порядок. С новым сердцем и новым мотором Херби желает отблагодарить хозяина за проявленную заботу. Вместе друзьям предстоит выиграть гоночный забег на 40 км.  
> ...Кажется, будто у автомобиля есть душа. Иногда он может не слушаться своего водителя, пакостить другим машинам на дороге и даже запирать в салоне девушек, которых не хочет отпускать. " (из интернетов)


End file.
